


Bad Side

by orphan_account



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada invites you out for a certain activity and even though you know he is dating your friend, you show up anyway. The night gets truly wild when she walks in on you both while you are on your knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Side

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been quite a while since I've written anything but I did get this idea a few days ago. I wanted to write it for our lil Freddy but it really didn't seem to fit him very well so I turned it into a Nevada fic. It's a first for me but I hope you all like it anyways!!! <3

You knew Nevada through a friend. Not a very good friend, but a friend nonetheless. Ana introduced you to him only last week at a party while her arm was wrapped around his waist. It took an entire five minutes of conversation before he actually looked at you, but after that, you held his attention. Even while your friend was standing right there, Nevada would wink at you, or check you out, or bite your lip. You knew he was a dangerous man, an  _unavailable_ man, but you couldn't help but blush at how he looked at you. 

When it came down to it, Nevada Ramirez was fucking  _hot._ His leather jacket, his black ensemble, his gold chain, his sunglasses... it was all so damn clichéd but so damn hot. When Ana excused herself to retrieve something from the host, he came closer to you. "So, cariño, tell me," he purred, running his hand slowly up and down your back. "Why are you here?" 

You were suddenly very aware of how thin your dress was and how low-cut the neckline was and just how much of a push up your bra was. "I-I am here for the party," you said nervously. 

He was close enough to look down your dress. In fact, that is exactly what he was doing as he continued. "No, I'm pretty sure you are here for me." 

Your pulse pounded in your ear. "I-I don't--"

"Sh, shh, don't worry, sweetie," he said, pressing his large fingers to your lips. You could taste the salty skin. "You shouldn't give me excuses. It only makes me mad." 

You frowned but didn't say anything as he pulled out a piece of paper with a scribbled address from his wallet. "You are to come to this address alone in one week at 11pm," he said simply. "Come alone. Wear something sexy." He tucked the paper into your cleavage, his fingers digging much deeper than they needed to between your breasts, and he winked at you. 

You hardly had had a chance to react before Ana returned to the small group. "So," she'd said. "What did I miss?"

And now, one week later at 11:02pm, you stand in front of Nevada, your hands folded nervously in front of you as his eyes roamed every inch of your body.

You stand in a large room with a large, extravagant bed. He'd opened the door for you just as you had knocked and invited you in. You are still unsure of whether you should have come at all, but you are terrified of the man and intrigued at the same time. You couldn't help but fantasize about him all week, wanting him to climb on top of you and fuck you hard until you were screaming under him. Besides, you know very well what he could do to you if you got on his bad side. 

Your heart speeds up as he runs his fingers down your body. "Not bad," he says, eying your skin-tight black dress. "I personally prefer something a bit more classy than this, but it will do for now." He circles you until he is standing behind you and he lowers your zipper slowly. He comes to stand in front of you again once the dress pools at your feet and looks over you once again, taking in your lacy red bra, which is barely enough to cover your nipples, your red thong, which is riding up, and your strappy, five-inch stilettos. "Not bad," he repeats.

"What about Ana?" you ask nervously.  _Isn't she your girl?_ _  
_

"Don't worry about Ana," he says simply before leaning down and kissing you hard. He gathers both your wrists in one of his giant hands and holds them still in front of you while his free hand tightens a fist in your hair. You quickly grow breathless and dizzy, but he keeps kissing you, his tongue trusting in and out of your mouth and you mimic his actions nervously. 

Finally, he pulls away and instructs you to get on the bed and you comply, sitting up on the end with your feet dangling. 

"Turn around and kneel," instructs Nevada and you do as he says, your stomach churning with anticipation, nervousness, and excitement. Your panties are already wet and he has barely even touched you! You look at yourself in the large mirror above the bed before meeting his eyes through it. He smiles at you and teasingly strips.

Your breath becomes more and more jagged as he removes one piece of clothing after the other until he is left standing completely naked behind you, his giant dick hard and you shudder at its size. He climbs onto the bed behind you and, still keeping eye contact in the mirror, he unhooks and removes your bra and takes your breasts in his enormous hands. He squeezes them hard, then he kneads them, and then he plays with the nipples, twisting and plucking and scratching until they're plump and sore. "You're fucking hot," he breathes in your ear. "And I bet your cunt is tight as shit. You're going to feel so damn good around my thick cock..." his dick strokes against the skin of your back. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for  _days._ You're going to feel like such a slut when I'm done with you." He cups your crotch in his hand. "How does that sound, cariño?"

You know you shouldn't like this. You know you shouldn't even be here, but you are and you do. You like this. "It-it sounds good, Nevad- Ah!"

You let out a gasp as he spanks you once, hard, and tsks you. "S-sir," you correct, but he spanks you once more.

"Try again," he says, looking at you expectantly in the mirror. 

"Daddy?"

He spanks you even harder three times more and tears spring to your eyes.

"You're close."

You take a deep, shuddering breath. "Papi," you whisper. 

He smiles at you in the mirror. "There we go," he says. He then pushes you down, roughly, against the mattress. Your ass is in the air as Nevada holds your face down with a hand on the back of your neck. With his other hand, he guides his cock into your dripping cunt. You let out a short scream as he fills you up so completely and roughly. Before you know it, his hips are slapping hard against the soft flesh of your thighs--so hard that you know it will leave bruises. The angle feels amazing and hits your g-spot with every hard thrust and his balls hit your clit each time. 

You moan and you curse and you scream his name but it's all muffled against the mattress. _Fuck_ , he feels so good. Your hands hold tightly onto the sheets underneath you as Nevada's thrusting becomes harder and harder still. His free hand comes down hard on your ass once again, startling you. "You like that, huh?" he purrs. "You like it when I spank you?"

You wiggle your ass in response, which earns you a harder slap on the ass. You whimper from the pain and pleasure. This all feels so wrong, but also so right at the same time. You feel your orgasm fast approaching. "Papi!" you yell out. "Papi, I'm gonna come!" 

Nevada balls a fist into your hair and pulls your head up roughly. "Do it, baby," he pants and you oblige. Your eyes close and your back curves as the pleasure takes over your being. He groans at your cunt clenching and unclenching around his dick and his thrusts get faster and faster.

When you finally come down from your orgasm, you open your eyes. The sight in the mirror suddenly makes you gasp. " _Ana_?!" you scream. You try to move away from Nevada, but he does not let you. He stops fucking you, but his dick is still notched inside your sensitive pussy as he waits for his girlfriend to approach. 

You watch, terrified but unable to ignore the pleasure you still feel of Nevada's big cock, as Ana walks towards the bed. She doesn't take her eyes off you as she approaches you.

When she reaches you, she places a hand on Nevada's shoulder. "Amorcita, you were supposed to wait for me," she complains.

Nevada shrugs in response. "She was here, you weren't," he says. "Why waste time, right?" 

You watch, confused, as the couple kiss, seemingly forgetting all about you. When they are done, the put their attention back on you. "Turn over, sweetheart," says Ana. 

"Ana, you knew about this?"

"Sweetie, it was  _my_ idea," she says. "Now, get on your back, flat."

You obey. 

"These shoes are so fucking hot," says Ana, admiring them. "Nice touch."

Before you have a chance to say anything in response, she buries her face between your legs, causing you to arch your back and let out a loud groan. She laps and sucks on you as Nevada shifts until he kneels with his knees on either side of your stomach. "Suck," he says simply, and you do just that. You put your weight on one elbow and take his dick into your mouth. He thrusts immediately and wraps his hands in your hair again. He holds your head in place as he fucks your face, his cock hitting the back of your throat and making you choke. You suck and lick and moan around his thick length while a hand massages his balls. 

"Fuck yes," he hisses as he stops the movement of his hips and instead uses his fist in your hair to guide your mouth on his cock. He moves you roughly and carelessly, but you try your best to keep up. It was difficult to catch your breath, especially since Ana knew just what to do to make your back arch. She laps at your clit roughly then softly, then roughly again as she thrusts three fingers into your soaked cunt, curving them and twisting them hard in you. 

You never thought you would ever be in such a position. Your life has always been so tame and now  _this_. But you couldn't deny that it was invigorating. Maybe you've been living your life wrong up until now. 

Your breath hitches as you come for the second time. Your legs shake as Ana continues to eat you out through your orgasm. You want to moan but Nevada buries himself deep in your mouth and all you can do is choke. He keeps his dick inside of you until you stop shaking and you finally come down from your orgasm. You gasp and cough when he pulls out of you, his member covered in your saliva and your mouth full of the taste of him. 

You lie still on the bed, feeling weak after two strong orgasms, but Ana and Nevada are both energized. They watch you fondly as you try to catch your breath and you can tell by the way they look at you that they aren't finished with you just yet. You sit up as Ana undresses completely and then kisses Nevada. You watch them make out, your breath getting heavier as they get more and more into the kiss, their hands wandering all over each other until Nevada finally begins to fuck her. She lets out a sexy moan as she curves back. You watch, aroused, as the couple fuck in front of you. You're shocked that you could still want more after two such strong orgasms, but you do. As you watch the two of them, you move your hand to your sex and stroke your sensitive clit. Your breath is sharp and you moan at the sounds they make. 

Ana falls back onto the mattress as Nevada continues to fuck her hard and you take the opportunity to show your worth. You press your mouth to her exposed clit, sucking and lapping at it. She cries out in pleasure and when she finally comes, you have a great sense of satisfaction. You watch her back arch and her legs shake and when she comes down, she sits up and smiles at you. "That was so hot," she breathes. Before you know it, she has you pinned underneath her, kissing you rough. You kiss her back and then she pulls away and rubs her soaking pussy and clit against your thigh. You raise your leg to give her more to get off on and she groans.

You look at Nevada as she rides your thigh and he is stroking his still-hard dick. 

"How the fuck are you still hard?!" you breathe. 

He smiles at you. "I've had a  _lot_ of experience," he says before looking expectantly at his girl. "Ana," he says simply and she shifts over you so that she's straddling you. Nevada moves and pushes his enormous cock inside you once again, causing you to cry out. 

He fucks you fast, his dick pounding into you relentlessly and stroking Ana's clit with every thrust. You scream as he fucks you, the pleasure rocking you and you come within seconds. He doesn't stop his thrusting, however, still ramming into you as Ana rides you. Your pussy clenches and the orgasm overtakes you completely and you swear you black out for a moment. 

When you can see again, you are greeted with Ana's orgasm, her face full of absolute bliss as she curves forward. The image, the feel of her breasts against yours as she falls on top of you, and the feeling of Nevada still not slowing down his thrusting drives you to yet another orgasm. 

"You feel like a slut yet?" asks Nevada and you only shudder in response.  _Fuck yes_ , you think.  _And I love it._

You're so sensitive that you have to beg Nevada to stop fucking you and, with a sour face, he does. You and Ana lie, tangled up on the mattress, both tired and feeling weak from multiple orgasms, but Nevada brings himself to your attention by clearing his throat. "You girls are forgetting something," he says, gesturing to his (still??) hard dick. 

Ana and you exchange a knowing glance and move towards him. The two of you sit as he kneels in front of the two of you and you take turns pushing his cock into your mouths. You can taste yourself and Ana and Nevada all at the same time and it tastes incredible. Eventually, you and Ana stop taking turns and just lick and suck up and down his cock and balls at the same time, pausing sometimes to kiss. 

Finally, Nevada lets out a long, loud groan and comes. His load hot and thick as it spills on your faces and chests. You are the first one to lie down when it's done so Ana and Nevada lay on either side of you. Ana gently massages your breasts and Nevada slowly runs a fingers up and down your sex, causing you to twitch from how sensitive you are. 

"This was fun," you breathe.

Nevada smiles. "Same time next week?" 

Your heart beats faster just at the thought. "Absolutely."

"See, Nevada?" says Ana. "I told you she'd love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear any comments/thoughts/feedback/requests you have!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
